Operation: Kiku Honda
by FujoshiRanger
Summary: America has a problem; he's got a big crush on Japan. He comes to Canada for help, and he vows to get him a date with the island nation no matter what. Shout-out to my bae, Kath, for helping me with this :)
1. The Problem

Two nations sat at a table outside by a cafe. One had a sandwich and a cup of tea, while the other had several donuts and a mug of coffee. The sun was shining particularly bright this spring afternoon.

The longer haired nation took a bite from his sandwich, staring at a flock of birds soaring through the sky above.

"Can- I mean, Mattie," The nation across from him began; his mouth full. He had almost forgotten not to call his brother by his nation name in public. It wasn't particularly bad, but people gave them strange looks when they heard someone referred to as a place rather than a person.

"Please swallow your food first before you choke, Alfred," he scolded; exasperated.

Alfred rolled his blue eyes at his brother and obeyed before continuing. "I have a," he struggled to find the right words before continuing. "I have a problem, kinda."

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow, taking a sip of his tea. Canada was actually curious as to what his brother was blabbering about.

"Well, it's a person," Alfred admitted, scratching his head. "And I want you to help me."

Matthew's face fell. "What? Leave me out of your crazy ideas," he took another bite of his sandwich. Matthew watched in disgust as his brother shoved an entire donut in his mouth.

At least he swallowed before speaking this time. "I helped you get to know Prussia, so now you get to return the favor." Alfred gave his brother a smug look; his blue eyes sparkling.

Matthew's face lit up and his violet eyes widened, "What do you mean by 'return the favor'?"

Alfred's eyes darted around and Matthew smirked, leaning across the table to study him. "I mean, uh, not like a date or anything!" Alfred laughed, slapping the table harder than intended.

The impact caused the table to flip up and send their remaining food flying. Alfred barely dodged the food that flew his way. Several patrons near them turned to stare bewildered at the twins.

Alfred and Matthew blushed and apologized to the surrounding people for the mess.

Alfred grunted and fought the crooked metal of the table to get it back in place. Once finished, they paid their bill and apologized once again before scurrying away from the cafe's terrace. They only walked along the sidewalk in silence for a second before Matthew remembered something.

He pursed his lips. So, his brother had a crush on someone.

"Aw, who's the lucky someone, little brother?" Matthew leaned against Alfred, nudging him with his elbow.

"You're only technically older than me by, like, three days!" Alfred huffed and crossed his arms.

"You're avoiding the subject," Matthew teased, poking at Alfred's sensitive sides of his muscular physique. Canada briefly wondered how on Earth Alfred thought he was over-weight.

"H-hey!" Alfred yelped; leaping back and covering his sides. After glaring at his brother for the unwarranted attack, he leaned against the railing along the sidewalk. After a moment of silence, he sighed. "Fine. You really want to know?"

Matthew stood by him and awaited his answer. He gave his brother an eager nod, "Yes, tell me."

"If I tell you," Alfred warned, thrusting his index finger at his brother. "Then you have to help me." As Matthew opened his mouth, Alfred cut him off, "A-And you can't tell anyone!"

"Okay, okay," Matthew raised his hands defensively.

"...Promise?"

"Pinkie promise," Matthew extended his pinkie finger and Alfred did the same. Their fingers intertwined and they shook their hands; sealing the promise.

Alfred looked at the ground, his glasses slipping a little from gravity.

Matthew urged him on silently.

"It's Kiku!" Alfred blurted; a blush tinting his face as he kept his face tilted down.

There was silence for a moment. Then, Matthew lit up with realization, "Oh my gosh," he gushed and grabbed his brothers hands; clasping them together. "I knew it! I'll help you get a date with him!"

America stared back at those purple eyes; dumbfounded. "Y-you knew?! What do you mean you knew?"

"Well," Matthew began, turning away from Alfred to list off points on his fingers. "You talk about him constantly, you're with him all the time, you have similar interests, you get that stupid look on your face when you see him-"

Alfred interjected, "Hey I don't get a stupid look on my face."

"Yes you do, Al. You give him goo-goo eyes."

"No, that's you with Gilbert, Matt."

"I'm gonna get you a date," Canada proclaimed suddenly.

"No!" Alfred tugged at the fur on his bomber jacket. "That'll freak him out..."

Canada screwed up his face in concentration. How could he help his poor, lovesick brother? Japan is like a stray animal; easily startled by loud noises and sudden movements. He doesn't even seem to have any interest in a relationship. Not to mention the whole 'no touching' thing.

Combine that with being impossible to read, naive, and antisocial... And well, you've got quite the package.

Then there was America; he's loud, brash, naive, nosy, impulsive, and childish. Well, Canada had to admit that he was still young; they both are. And his brother doesn't really mean to be so... Difficult.

He has good qualities as well! The super-strength thing is pretty cool. And even though he can be conceited, he can be thoughtful too. He's energetic and cheerful. Plus, his child-like innocence is something to be admired.

The only way to go about this properly would be to slowly build up their relationship further; until the time to strike presented itself.

Although he was off-put by the sheer size of this mission, Canada turned and faced his brother once more with a bright grin.

"Let's do this."


	2. A Date?

I promise that as stuff heats up, these chapters will get longer. Also, I almost always write on my iPhone, so tell me if you find any mistakes.

* * *

The latest world meeting had just ended, and Canada walked briskly over to his brother.

"You remember the plan, right?" Canada patted America's shoulder.

"Of course!" America winked.

Out of the corner of his eye, Canada spotted Japan walking past them. Without any time to debrief America, he shoved him backwards. "There he is! Go!"

America's eyes widened in shock as Canada pushed him, "Dude, what the he?!-"

His insults towards his brother caught in his throat as his back bumped against someone. America gulped as the person fell to the floor. Canada retreated to give them space and flashed a thumbs-up before darting away.

"Ouch," Japan muttered to himself, rubbing his elbow that had made first contact with the wood floors.

"H-hey, Japan." America gazed down at the Asian nation.

Japan looked at him for a moment as if he were crazy. "Hello..."

As if suddenly remembering something, America gasped, "Oh! I'm sorry, dude. I didn't mean to knock you down!" He offered a hand to help Japan up.

After a thoughtful pause of hesitation, Japan lightly grasped America's hand and allowed himself to be hoisted up. America smiled; Mattie's plan was going great!

"It's alright, Thank you." Japan had meant to turn away, but America was still clutching his hand.

America was smiling; feeling the warmth of Japan's hand and how soft it was. And so much smaller than his own! America found himself daydreaming about holding his hand during walks on the beach, or the movies, or at restaurants-

Japan furrowed his brows and stared up at the taller nation. "Um, you can let go of my hand."

Alfred shook his head and quickly dropped Kiku's hand with a blush. "Sorry, dude!" America chuckled nervously.

"America-san," Japan narrowed his eyes. "Are you feeling well?"

America caught himself staring at the way Japan's chocolate eyes captured the light. "Huh?"

"I asked if you were feeling well," Japan repeated with a concerned frown.

"Oh, yeah I feel great," America chirped. America's heart fluttered at the concern in the others' voice.

Japan looked unsure. "Alright," he turned and began walking away. "I'll see you later, America-san."

"Wait!" America's voice suddenly constricted. Wait? For what? He mentally slapped himself. Now he had to think of something on the spot. He needed an excuse to see Japan again.

Japan spun around and faced America. All he had wanted to do was go home and watch a new anime. Alfred was seriously hindering his daily routine. "Yes?" Japan instead hid his annoyance with a mask of indifference; keeping his voice level and even as always.

"W-would you, ah," Alfred struggled, wringing his hands together.

Japan watched expectantly with a raised brow. Maybe his friend actually was ill.

"Would you wanna come over and play some video games?"

Japan studied America; he was sweating, his face was slightly red, and he had this weird sheen in his eyes. "I cannot today, America-san."

America's face fell.

"But," Japan continued. "I will come to your house tomorrow to check on you."

America attempted to protest, but Japan had already swiftly turned on his heel. He walked away with purpose. With a dazed smile, America watched his rear until he was out of sight. The way his slender hips-

"Earth to America," Canada giggled, waving his hand in front of his brother's blank face. "What are you staring at?"

America blinked his eyes rapidly and shook his head. "Nothing," he lied with a shrug. Japan's butt was most certainly not nothing.

"So, how'd it go, eh?"

They were currently exiting the building the meeting had been held in. Luckily for Matthew, the meeting had been held in Canada. At least America didn't have a long trip home.

"It went okay," America replied, stuffing his hands into his jacket's pockets to keep them warm. Canada didn't seem as bothered by the cold. Alfred sniffed.

"Did you get a date? What happened? What'd he say? What'd you say?" Canada gushed, gesturing wildly.

"D-date?!" America spluttered and stopped walking. Was it a date? Is that what Japan meant? "I'm not ready for a date, dude!" America explained as he gripped Canada's arm.

Matthew blinked. "Calm down. Just tell me what happened."

"Well," he started. "After you pushed me," Alfred gave Matthew a glare. "I helped him up. Then he asked if I was feeling okay."

Canada nodded and waited with baited breath for the brother to continue.

"Then I asked him if he wanted to come over to play some games."

"What did he say?" Matthew studied Alfred; waiting for good news to come from his mouth.

"No," Alfred frowned. "But he said he would come tomorrow!"

Canada and America gave each other a high five. "Call me after to tell me how it went." They smiled.

"Totally dude," Alfred nodded.


End file.
